Smoke
'Smoke '''is the third of the original three prototype cyber-ninjas developed by the Lin Kuei. When he first appeared in ''Mortal Kombat 2, ''he was human and had no moves of his own, he just copied the moves of the other ninja characters (Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Reptile). When he became playable in ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, ''he had been converted into a cyborg and been given his own move set. He is distinguished by his dark gray armour (indigo in MK3-T). History Mortal Kombat 3 Smoke was originally a friend and ally of the ice ninja Sub-Zero, and shared his disdain for the Lin Kuei's new direction. When the Grand Master ordered all his warriors to undergo cybernetic augmentation, Smoke and Sub-Zero tried to flee. Sub-Zero escaped but Smoke was captured and forced to undergo the procedure, returning as a soulless machine designated LK-7T2. The Lin Kuei programmed Smoke to hunt down and kill the traitor Sub-Zero, but his mission was interrupted by Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. During the invasion, Smoke found Sub-Zero and the two friends fought. Certain that a remnant of his friend's soul survived the automation process, Sub-Zero managed to help Smoke remember who he was and fight the Lin Kuei's programming. Smoke then joined forces with Sub-Zero and Earthrealm's chosen warriors in fighting Shao Kahn's armies, but during the conflict he was captured and taken by Kahn as a war trophy. For nearly ten years, Smoke remained inactive in Shao Kahn's dungeon. Mortal Kombat: Deception Smoke was eventually discovered and reactivated by the demonic ninja Noob Saibot, who enhanced the cyborg's systems and reprogrammed him to aid the dark revanent in his conquest of the Netherrealm. Smoke's human consciousness still remained deep inside, however, hoping to regain control and aid the Forces of Light in the kombat to come. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Smoke is eventually saved by Sub-Zero, but Noob Saibot has already used Smoke's nanotechnology to create an army of cyborg demons. During the Battle of Armageddon, Smoke fights alongside the Forces of Light, but is killed along with most of the other kombatants. Mortal Kombat (2011) In MK '11's revised history, Smoke was never turned into a cyber-ninja. He avoids this fate with the help of Raiden, but at the cost of Sub-Zero's capture and conversion, essentially reversing their roles. Powers and skills *'Martial Arts '- Smoke is an expert in the art of ninjutsu and other fighting styles. *'Smokeshifting '- Unlike other ninjas who use smoke bombs to cover their movements, Smoke can literally change into a cloud of murky gas to escape foes and disorient them. He can also suffocate his enemies with this smoke if he chooses to. This is a natural power he has wielded even before being automated. *'Smokeycut '- An uppercut attack that Smoke uses to surprise enemies by turning into gas then reforming below the opponent, appearing to fly up out of the ground. *'Grappling Hook '- Smoke launches a grapple line from his torso to grab the opponent and pull them toward him. Finishing moves Fatalities *'Smoke Bomb '- Smoke shoves a bomb down his victim's throat which detonates in his/her stomach, blasting them to pieces. *'Armageddon '- Smoke drops a payload of bombs from his torso. These bombs are nuclear and cartoonishly blow up the entire planet upon detonation. *'Smoke Death '''- Smoke turns invisible and rips off the opponent's arms and head. Animality Smoke transforms into a bull and rams his opponent off-screen. Friendship A large horn emerges from Smoke's chest and blares like a loud siren. Hara-Kiri If defeated, Smoke can activate his self-destruct mechanism and detonate. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:War Machines